protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Coming
The Second Coming is one of the stick figures created by Alan Becker and is also the main protagonist of Animation vs. Minecraft and its shorts, and Animaton vs. Youtube. It first appears as the anti-heroic main antagonist turned deuteragonist of the 4th entry of Alan Becker's Animator vs Animation series, Animator vs Animation IV. It is the only stick figure that is friends with Alan. The Second Coming appears to be an orange stick figure who fights back when there is danger. Personality The Second Coming is brave, heroic, stubborn, vengeful, protective, and sensitive. The Second Coming usually shares this on the spin-offs of the Animator vs. Animation. The Second Coming usually uses its commonsense to prevent from danger to protect his friends. It also Role Animator vs. Animation IV It first appeared while Noogai3/Alan Becker was drawing a cartoon. It went to go watch Stick Figures fight and played around on Alan's computer, which caused Alan to delete the 4 fighting sticks. This made The Second Coming furious and Alan attempted to delete him, but it couldn't be deleted because its file was "not responding". He then started to glitch out and the Chosen One appears in his place for a few frames. This along with his Task Manager description (The Chosen One's return) reveal that The Second Coming is really the reincarnation of the Chosen One after being killed at the end of AVA 3. He decided to ruin Alan's computer by commenting hateful comments on Facebook posts. He went into his phone and he ruined it by knocking the apps around and disturbing them (if you've seen the boy in the Kindle app gets mad because he couldn't finish his book, and instead grabs a magazine that fell on the floor), and even tries to call 911. Shortly after, he went back to the computer. The Second Coming later makes a laser gun out of flash tools, and uses it to destroy the computer mouse. The Second Coming seems to get lonely, so he perfectly drew many characters Alan had failed to draw. He was captured by Alan in a very high stroke box, but was shortly let free only if he would help Alan animate his cartoons. Five months later, the two became friends and The Second Coming now lives in the Computer with his 4 Stick Figure friends. The Second Coming taught Noogai3/Alan Becker to draw better. For five months later they drew better and create sketches. Him and Alan high-fived after the completion of the animation, so they took a break. The Second Coming went to fight the Fighting Sticks, and they were impressed that The Second Coming won. Animation vs. Minecraft The Second Coming is the main protagonist of the episode. At the beginning of the episode, The Second Coming steps on the Minecraft logo when an HUD appears above his head. He then proceeds to grab the block and make himself a nice house. The block is subsequently passed between the Stick Figures, who perform increasingly audacious feats. Green makes a windmill (which actually moves), Blue lays down plants and trees, Yellow creates a beacon tower with colored lenses. But the fun ends when Red beats up everyone else and disappears with the block. The Second Coming and the remaining sticks start to disassemble their creations to craft tools, armor, and weapons. Setting out in search of Red, they find themselves pitted against zombies, skeletons, and creepers. During the battle, an explosion reveals a layer of netherrack behind the desktop wallpaper, and the sticks dig a tunnel through it to investigate. The group emerge in the Nether, where they feast on apples to regain their strength. They then discover Red, who uses the block to counter his friends' advances. However, Green manages to get to Red, who is revealed to have been possessed by Herobrine. Red then builds himself into a giant cobblestone stick figure, which then turns to obsidian when his friends start mining him down. The Second Coming watches in horror as Red beats his friends down to half a heart before managing to break the giant's back. Unfortunately, Red rebuilds himself and beats the Second Coming down to half a heart as the latter lapses into memories of his old friend. Before Red can finish any of them, the sticks beat a heated retreat back to the desktop. Undeterred, Red tunnels after them. However, he may have stopped as the stick figures took a long time to do a pose and get into their respective corners. The sticks fall into panic as they discover that everything they've crafted has been broken, but the Second Coming comes up with a plan using the tools they have remaining. By the time Red gets his monster stick onto the desktop, the others have disappeared. Green and Yellow then appear and tether down the stick figure with fishing lines. The Second Coming then crafts a cart track and a mine cart under Red, who then slips and falls as Blue sprouts a Jungle tree under the giant stick, breaking it apart. A fight for the block ensues, which ends with the Second Coming throwing it into the Recycle Bin, which in turn restores the desktop to normal. It make the desktop normal and easy. In the recuperation, Herobrine is expunged from Red and subsequently dies. Red recovers as his friends surround him. Anticipating a heavy beatdown, he is surprised when his friends embrace him with a hug. The group starts to head off until Yellow stumbles upon the League of Legends logo. He takes hold of the artifact, and an LoL (League of Legends) HUD appears over his head, attracting the attention of his friends. Animation vs. Youtube He returns as the main protagonist of the episode. It all starts with the video switching, along with a zoom out from full screen to the default screen. The first video appeared as "Charlie bit my finger" then the "Double Rainbow" video, then a few other videos. The Second Coming was switching and switching videos. In the middle of video switching, they were interrupted by an advertisement called "We-Suck Vacuums", exclusively produced by Alan Becker. This happened before PewDiePie's "MY NEW TOAD!" video. The Second Coming kept switching until they found the most preferred video for him and the Green Stick Figure: Rebalanced - [ stone OFFICIAL], which is a video indicating a stick figure fighting other stick figures. After a few seconds of them being entertained from the video, the video suddenly buffered. The Second Coming punches and kicks it. The video worked, but only for a very short amount of time. The video buffers again and The Second Coming hits the video player repeatedly to get the video to work. Suddenly, the buffering wheel gets converted into an angry face. The thumbs up and thumbs down buttons turned into its hands. YouTube started fighting The Second Coming. The Second Coming fended off YouTube's hands for a short time but YouTube selects the video of a train passing by and The Second Coming gets hit by the train with YouTube grinning smugly at the attack. It then selects the video of a car driving past and grabs The Second Coming. Just before the car reached The Second Coming, Green paused the video. YouTube looks then grabs Green and plays the video with both stick figures getting hit by the car. YouTube then plays multiple videos of vehicles causing the stick figures to get hit by them. The stick figures were able to dodge the vehicles for a short amount of time later. Next, YouTube clicked on a video about being underwater, and clicked on theater mode. Then the stick figures floating from the excessive wind on the next video about skydiving. The Green Stick Figure escaped from the video, and was able to smash one of YouTube's hands. However, YouTube switched on the "Mortal Kombat Theme" video and into full screen mode. YouTube placed the stick figures on the spot where a person was endlessly punching and kicking. The stick figures were also damaged from multiple instances, such as in the Chocolate Rain video where the guy threw the stick figures into the edge of the video player, and where the keyboard cat was playing the piano while smashing the stick figures. YouTube then clicked on the next video, but is interrupted when another advertisement pops up in the brand of "Drag Vacs", much to YouTube's annoyance but proceeds to skip the ad when prompted and onto Philip DeFranco's video where the stick figures are hit by Philip's waving hands. YouTube then clicks the next video which was the Annoying Orange where the Orange spits a seed at Tomato and the seed hits Green but the Second Coming ducks then the seed hits the Tomato then the Second Coming gets hold of a pop-up ad and destroys YouTube's other hand. The Second Coming heads over towards the Exit Full Screen button, but YouTube blocks off the stick figures using annotations with one word in each annotation saying, "Hey I'm not done with you yet". Green then deletes one annotation, much to YouTube's annoyance and attacks Green with more annotations. The Second Coming then tries to take advantage of the distraction by deleting more annotations leading to the Exit Full Screen button, but YouTube blocks it off by using an annotation that says, "Don't think I don't see you". YouTube then traps the 2 stick figures in a box made of annotations. Then YouTube makes hands out of annotations then takes the Exit Full Screen button to taunt the stick figures, YouTube then lets them out of the annotation box to make them try to get the button after going through a few videos including Flula Borg who BOOM!-Punches the stick figures 10 times; 1st time was the start of the video but the remaining 9 were from YouTube hitting the start of the video repeatedly. After a couple more videos, they even come across theAnimator vs. Animation video. The Second Coming starts to fight YouTube, but gets distracted by victim. He then discovers that he fits perfectly with the victim. When YouTube goes to hit the next video, Green grabs one of the hands and starts deleting the hand but YouTube regenerates the hand. The Second Coming then goes to the settings icon, which is the gear, and finds the annotations toggle switch and starts tugging on it. When YouTube notices what The Second Coming is doing, it tries to grab the stick figure but it was too late, the annotations toggle was torn out and destroyed the annotation hands. The Exit Full Screen button then falls to the ground, in between Green and The Second Coming. The 2 stick figures start running towards the button, but at that moment, a now handless YouTube clenches and releases buffer particles out until the particles circulate the whole video player, showing he now has full control over the whole video player. He then changes the video to a Vsauce video to try and block the stick figures from pressing the button. After going through a few more videos, one video shows PewDiePie playing Flappy Bird but after PewDiePie loses the game, the Exit Full Screen button is within reach of the 2 stick figures. As the Second Coming grabs the Exit Full Screen button, YouTube then cycles to a video going, "Noooooo!". The Second Coming hits the Exit Full Screen button and the 2 sticks are back on the YouTube interface. The Second Coming puts the Exit Full Screen button on its torso and Green clicks the button, making The Second Coming a giant stick figure and starts beating up YouTube, as it's getting beaten, YouTube flinches and displays videos of pain. However, as a last resort, uses the buffer particles to detach the gear button from the player and uses a video of a golf club hitting a golf ball to launch the gear at the refresh page button which causes the wrecked video player to refresh back to full health. And The Second Coming shrinks back to normal size. And YouTube not only gets his hands back but its annotations and Full Screen button. Green and The Second Coming are sitting under the video player, feeling defeated watch as YouTube gloats over its apparent victory by cycling through videos of cheering and celebrations. Green takes the time to steal the Full Screen button again, but YouTube notices it and tries to grab the button off Green. The Second Coming tries to help Green but YouTube throws it away. YouTube and Green tug on the button, but the button eventually breaks. YouTube, now furious, throws Green to the ground and plays a video of a fireplace. Now having a breakdown, he threatens the stick figures by putting together videos to assemble the words: "I'm feeling quite angry right now. Hey there, you little stick figures. It's time for you to die, ok?" The Second Coming and Green look up at the Upload button, look at each other and spring into action. YouTube then gets 2 more hands out of annotations, now with 4 hands, tries to grab the stick figures. Just as Green is about to hit the Upload button, YouTube grabs it and tries to crush it with its 4 hands. The Second Coming saves Green by throwing the Subscribe button at YouTube's hands which made YouTube drop Green. The Second Coming and Green kick away the button hands but YouTube grabs The Second Coming with its annotation hands and tries to pull it apart. But Green quickly hits the gear icon and tears out the annotations toggle, which destroys the annotation hands and saves The Second Coming, leaving YouTube with only 2 button hands. The Second Coming kicks away the right hand but YouTube grabs Green with its left hand and throws it into an oncoming kick. The Second Coming quickly changes the video to a water cannon which shoots Green towards the Upload button. Green hits the button, which brings the 2 to the upload page. Green looks at The Second Coming, they nod, and Green jumps into the upload area. He is squeezed into the thumbnail box. The Second Coming adds him to the same playlist. Upload is finished, The Second Coming then clicks publish and then the back button. The Second Coming is back on the YouTube interface and fends off YouTube's hands as it makes its way to click Green's video. However, YouTube grabs The Second Coming and starts beating it, as it's being flailed around, The Second Coming clicks Green's video. As YouTube starts punching The Second Coming, Green starts to push the edges of the video player. YouTube noticing this, drops The Second Coming and turns his attention to Green and starts punching Green. But Green couldn't be touched, YouTube starts to panic and in vain tries to punch Green repeatedly but Green splits the video player which results in an explosion, killing YouTube. The Second Coming and Green, exhausted, crawl over to each other and high five and lie down. Red, Yellow and Blue arrive with popcorn wonder what happened. Blue walks over to Green and taps it to see if it's ok, and Green puts his arm up to say yes. Red shifts the couch, Yellow picks up the popcorn and Blue takes a piece of rubble and throws it the refresh button and everything is back to normal. Blue and Yellow sit on the couch while Red mans the playlist. The Second Coming and Green get up and look at Red then to each other and they flee. The 3 stick figures wonder about this but go on to watch the Breaking Rust video that Red picked. Red then joins them on the couch. After a few seconds of entertainment, the video starts buffering, Red gets up to the side of the video player then proceeds to hit it then the credits roll. It's unknown if YouTube is permanently killed or it was revived again after Red hit it. It show credits for people who has permission. AVM Shorts The Second Coming is one of the protagonists of the AVM shorts.